Choices that I made
by azzmartyres
Summary: Takes places after The Miller's Daughter. Well, Cora is very much alive with her heart back in chest. Full of secrets about Regina's past she wonders if she should tell her daughter the truth and risk Regina's love for her or hide it forever.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything. YET, 'cause I'm really thinking about stealing Regina...**

Having her heart back was too much for the old woman, she never imagine that she could be able to feel so many conflicted feelings at the same time. She was feeling guilt, of course, for what she did to her own daughter and it is break her heart to every beat. Guilt for not tell Rumpelstiltskin that Regina was his daughter. Yes, Cora was already pregnant that night on the woods. That night that she took her heart out, that she stop feeling. Cora also was feeling love, love for her daughter. Her Regina. Angry at herself for not being able to be the mother that Regina deserved. And now, standing up close the her daughter's dinner table she wonder if she should tell her the truth about her real father. She wish that she was strong enough for that too, but she is not. So, she made a decision. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina wouldn't never know that they are related. Never. Cora could risk the though of losing her daughter, not now that she just get her back. Now she will be a real mother and nothing gonna stand in her way. Just because Cora has her heart back does not mean that she is going softer to others. She love her daughter and only her. Maybe she feel something for Rumpelstiltskin too, but she can't allow herself to go on that road. Is too dangerous to her relationship with Regina stay too close to Rumpelstiltskin, after all, he does has power. The spell that she put out to keep the truth from him is not to strong now, but she will do whatever is take to keep him away. It's not like Regina would want a relationship with him anyway. Henry was her father and she loved him, that's she was sure. She feel something at this though, she wished that Regina loved her like she loved Henry. "Maybe someday" she thinks. Now she has better things to do, first she was going to take care of her daughter and regain her trust and then. Well, then she will find a way to keep Rumpelstiltskin far away from them.

**CH 1 WILL BE POSTED SOON.**

**That's my second fanfic, so be nice. English is not my first language. And that's it, I really hope you liked **


	2. She's hiding something

**Don't own anything, sad, i know.**

Rumpelstiltskin stared to the woman in the other side of the street. Since Cora regain her heart back her ability to hide her emotions was... well, shameless. Everything that she felt they could see in her eyes now, and the love that she has for Regina almost make him jealous. He wanted that kind of relationship with Bae, his son. Regina didn't even flinch to give Cora a huge hug. Regina didn't even care about all those things that Cora did to her while she was growing up. God, Cora was worse than himself when it comes to parenting. But even with that, Cora truly has a relationship with her daughter now, while him and Bae, well, Neal now, didn't even talk about things yet. He wanted that his son could be forgiving as Regina was. But Bae wasn't so yes, he was jealous of Cora, he realize incredulous. And, he knew that Cora was hiding something. He knew the smell of her spell around Regina, like she was trying to hide her. He wonder of whom Cora was so scared that she put a protection spell on her daughter. Yes, definitely she was hiding something, and with Cora, it can never be good. His line of thoughts was interrupted when he saw a movement of his door. Cora was entering his shop.

" Well darling Rumple, how are you today? " She ask not really wanted to know

" What could you possible want from me Cora? "

" Strait to the business I see" I gave her a look " I want to make a deal " She says looking into his eyes. He had miss this eyes, this look to be more specific. He does not feel anything for her anymore, he love Belle, but he wish that the past could had been different for both of then.

" What kind of deal, dear? " He ask taking a fell steps close to her

" I want you to stay away from Regina " He frozen, he doesn't know why but everything in his chest was screaming to say no.

" What do you even mean, Cora? I don't know what kind of gossip you're getting in town but I am not..."

" I know" She cuts him, feeling a little sick with the though " I know that you don't have anything with her. I want that you stay away. Do not talk to her unless that's necessary. Do not look at her unless that you have something really important to talk. Do not make deals with her, Rumple. Just stay away " He doesn't like that, he doesn't know why, but he don't. He's conflicted but curiosity get the best of him.

" And what did I get from that? " She smiles, imagining that she already won

" I will stop trying to kill you or looking for your dagger. Darling, I'll even stop thinking about killing you " He look at her at that. Warning is the word that came to his head. He feels that this deal is more than he looks like. So he makes his decision

" Well Dear, I have no interest in talk to your daughter or whatever you may thinking, so, I don't see why this deal would be necessary for you " This time she frozen

" So, are you saying no? Really Rumple? " He nods and keep looking at her eyes. He sees fear in there. Fear from what? He ask himself. His curiosity was exploding

" What are you hiding, Cora? " She looks down at that, she curse her own emotions now. For years she didn't really have to deal with hiding, because she never felt. But now, feels like all her emotions are being multiples by ten. She can't contain then, so she just try to laugh at him.

" Hiding? I have nothing to hid anymore, Rumpelstiltskin" She's lying, she knows that he knows but she turned around and leaves the shop like nothing was bordering her. Another lie. She wonders if by coming here she just make everything worse. After all, Rumpelstiltskin is not stupid. She should have think about this. Now he know something was off. But how can she tell him that he was Regina's father without risking her new found relationship with her daughter, who had accepted her back without even a second though. If she tells him he would tell Regina. And she can not have that.

Rumpelstiltskin watches as Cora storms out of his shop. He knows that she was hiding something, and knows that have to do with Regina. He feels kinda sorry for the girl, always being manipulated. For her mother, for the king and well, for himself too. So yes, he was not leaving that behind. Cora's deal was odd. He needed figure out what was going on with the old woman and her daughter. And again his thoughts come back to Regina. What does she have to do with this? He need to think, or better, talk to Regina. Yes, he could talk to her. He imagined that she doesn't know about her mother little propose to him, so yes, he would break the news for her. Let her know what kinda mother she has. If him couldn't be a father then it was only fair that Cora didn't get to be a mother to.

Regina was finishing to prepare the dinner for tonight. Her mother said that she would go for a walk and she was a little relieve to have some time for herself. She love her mother, she really do. And she already forgive her for everything that she done. She needed her mother for what she wanted for her life. She wanted to go back to be the girl that Daniel loved. And this time she did want for herself, no one was pushing her into redemption. She was doing all for herself and she felt that for the first time she was making her own choices. She wanted to make sure that Daniel would be proud of her, so yes, she was really trying not to be scared of her mother. Not to think in the past, only in the future. Sometimes she wonders what kind of future. Her mother love her, yes. But she still the same woman for everything else. Henry does not want to be close to her. Well, he would talk to her, yes. But it's not the same that when she was his mommy. And for the first time she let herself accepted that she was not his mother anymore. She drops the potatoes that she was cutting while she tries to hold her tears. Her baby boy was not her's anymore. She let herself cry and then she let herself being angry. She loved that boy for ten years. She gave him everything that she had, and more, she gave him love. And then when this Savior appears, he jumps in her arms like she was the one who take care of him for his entire life. And with that she's not crying anymore. She was about to turn the fire on when she hear someone at the door.

Rumpelstiltskin pauses in front of her door, he doesn't know if what he was about to do would do any good for anyone. He starts to lose his nerve and the words of Milah come to his mind again, calling him a coward. So he forces himself to knock at her door and wait until she opened. He look at her, she look like she was crying.

" What do you want Gold? I am not in the mood for your things now " She snaps at him and he look even more intrigued. Then he feels, he feels that's strange connection with a hit of something trying to hide it. And then he knows

" No!" He murmurous a little shaken and Regina look curious at him

"No, no, no. It can't be" He keeps saying and she look at him again, this time confuse.

" What the hell, Gold? " She says with a little shook, she never have seen this man looking like this. Lost.

" I.. I got go " He murmurous before almost run to his car, leaving a confusing Regina behind.

Gold can not believe in his eyes, his heart is beating more strong than he ever felt as he look for signs of Cora. If this is true, if... he let's his mind goes away with the thoughts. He was going to find Cora and then he was going to take the truth out of her. If this, If he really is who he think he his, someone was going to pay. And that someone was Cora.

**I promise I'll try to post soon, and was not my intention to stop in this part.. haha**

**Remember, English is not my first language so any mistakes let me know so I can fix it ok?**

**Hope you liked.**


	3. He hopes she will

**Don't own anything. Yet.**

Regina is shocked. She didn't even know what to think about the visit that she receive this morning. She got the impression that Mr. Gold wanted to treat of some serious business, but when she take out the spell that her mother had put on the house against him he kinda freaked out and she had no idea about what. She came back inside to finish dinner letting the door close with a click. A shocked impression on the face. She was kinda lost with the situation but decided to let it go. At last, for now. That's when she heard her mother purple magic on the room. Mother is in the house. Not that she cared, she though for herself, but she could at last had knock. She didn't know why she was even hoping for her mother to be a less more intrude now that she had her own house.

"Regina!"

"Yes mother, I'm in the kitchen" She pointed as she heard her mother's steps coming down the hall.

"You look tired, darling. Aren't you getting any sleep?" Her mother said in a cold voice as soon as she enter the kitchen. Regina wanted to scream, she felt like a little girl all over again. She always hated that her mother has these kinda power over her. She made a face and looked like Cora saw it.

"Oh Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean in that way." She was about to say that it was ok when they heard a bang in the front door. Regina looked at Cora thinking of who would had been stupid enough to mess with her house. There was another bang and both of them run to the see what the hell was happening.

Gold felt like he was looking for hours when he just had made a round in two streets. He wasn't thinking straight, he needed to find Cora because he needed answers. He was almost sure that Regina was his daughter. His daughter. He refuse to believe until Cora confirm but God, he was already feeling the truth burning his veins. Regina. That Regina, the evil queen Regina. If this was truth... His heart hurts just to think about their past. He sacrificed one child for another. If only he knew. He came back to reality when he saw that he was in her street again. His daughter's street. But then it hit him. Cora would came to Regina today like she does everyday. So he stopped the car and waited until he felt her present on the house. He waited outside for a little while until he decided that was enough. He had to talk to her right now.

He hit the door. Hard. He was angry. He waited a second and hit the door again. More angry. He was ready to hit another time but then she opened the door. Regina opened the door. He looked into her eyes and saw himself in there. How could he had been so stupid to not realize that she was his and not Henry's.

"What do you want, Rumple?" Was Cora then asked. Wrong move.

"What do I want, Cora? Well let me see" He stepped in to the house and Regina made a face. Looks like no one respect good manners anymore. "It is truth?" He asked and Regina doesn't understand. "Cora, your " He bites his tongue. "It. Is. Truth?" He asked again in a low and dangerous voice looking at her like with despite and angry. He steps closer and Regina finally get enough.

"YOU TWO, OUT OF MY HOUSE" Both, Cora and Gold, turn to her on that. " What? " Is Cora who speak first.

"I SAID OUT" She keep yelling. "YOU WANNA TO KILL EACH OTHER? WELL, FINE, JUST DO IT OUT OF MY SIGN"

Cora look at her daughter and then at Rumpelstiltskin. She knows what he's asking and she don't see how to lie. Both at then are looking at her with angry, different reasons, but it doesn't matter. Regina is saying for her to get out. Regina is angry at her. So she takes a breath and leaves.

Rumpelstiltskin watches as Cora storm out Regina's house. Regina is stunned, he wants to say something to her but first, he need a speak with Cora. So he leaves after her. He see her at almost the end of the street.

"ANSWER ME, CORA" He yells at her

"DAWN YOU, ANSWER ME" He keep screaming

"YES" She yells back "Is that what your wanted to hear? Yes, she is"

He steps back, taken by the confirmation of his thoughts as Cora disappear. He doesn't care. Regina is his daughter. Regina. The same Regina that he helped to destroy. The same Regina that he saw being torture and reprimand by her own mother. The same Regina that lost her innocence to a brute man that she never loved. The same Regina that he tried to kill and in that he let's a single tear come out his eyes. He wanted to kill his own daughter. Suddenly he feels a need to see her. Talk to her. She needs to know the truth about her parents. She would protect her from now on. He would be a father. For her and for Neal. Maybe they could have dinner together sometime. Maybe. First he would have to tell her and she would have to forgive him. His heart hurts at the tough that she maybe not, but them, she was not like Bae. She forgave Cora. She wouldn't make a big deal with him would she? He hopes not.

**Yay, feels like a long time since I updade right? Well, I'm in finals tests, so yeah. Take some time. I'll try update at last one more time this week but I can not promise. Sorry for any mistakes, like I always say, English is not my first language so be nice.**

**Hope you liked**


	4. Broken

**Still own nothing. Working on it.**

Regina let herself relax a little when both, Cora and Mr. Gold, left her house. If they wanted kill each other at last they wouldn't do it in her home.

She was amazing with herself for knowing how far she came. How far she survived, and now she was tired. She was tired of fight and lose every single time. But to be honest with herself she knew that she was tired of life. She was finally broken. She truly did not care about anything anymore. Maybe a little for Henry but not as much as before, when she was his mother. Now she was nothing to him. _''Wasted ten years'_' She loved that boy with all she had. Now he only was a remember of everything that she lost. Again.

Her thoughts came back to her own mother and how she treated her in her childhood. She wasn't mad because of Daniel, not anymore. She loved Daniel, yes she did, with all her heart. Just how she loved her mother, loved her father, loved the boy that was her son. And just like she did at some point with all of them, Regina was, finally, letting Daniel go. All of she did was for love, in name of her love for someone. Her decisions, good or bad, were always thinking of someone else. In the name of someone else. Protecting someone. And it finally hit her that was time to make some decisions for herself.

The first thing she's going to do is step away from her mother. Only Cora's presence make her heart full of anger and sadness. She loved her mother even after all the manipulations and lies because her mother needed her love after her heart was back inside, but the truth is, Regina started hating her mother. Hating that she could have had this new kinda mother before, if only Cora had put her heart back in her chess in the pass. She hate the loving, caring, worrying mother that she has now.

And all of these thoughts led her back to little of the conversation that she saw between her mother and Rumpelstiltskin. She wonders what her mother did this time. She didn't really care._ ''I hope they kill each other'' _She though feeling nothing more then indifference for both of then.

* * *

Gold stared in blank to Regina's door. It's was cracked and he felt a little guilt for ruining her door but now is not the time for that, he could fix it later, now was time to tell Regina the truth and to say that he was nervous was not enough to describe what he was feeling.

He knock and waits for a few moments before knocking again. He frozen when there's no answer. His daughter would never let anyone waiting in her door if she could help it. Even if is someone that she does not like. _"In the moment"_ He completes in his head. He knock again and when no answer come he let himself open the door._ "Not locked"_ he repair before enter.

"Regina?"

She appears in the room with a expression that, he doesn't know why, but give him warning bells in his head.

"Yes?" He looked at her, her answer's polite and unemotional what makes him confuse as he remember that not even an hour ago she screamed with Cora and him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you" He surprise himself as his answer come out kinda shy.

"Sure"

He follows her to the couch in her living room and sits across her. He's nervous but she didn't seen to notice.

"Regina" She looks at him "Could you tell a little about your father?" He asks, trying to sound casual.

"My father?" She asks and her voice worried him. It held no emotion at all, not even surprise. "Why do you wanna know about my father, Mr. Gold?" It kinda hurts him the way she spoke his name, like it was nothing to her. Well, it was, for now.

"I have a point, but I need you to tell me about him"

"Alright," She pauses and meet his eyes. Now, he is definite worry. "I hate him" She says in a ton that she orders her coffee, maybe if he would had ask her moments ago she would had say that she loved him, but not now.

That gives him a break. _Regina hates Henry? How? Not that I should be complaining. It will be more easier be a father to her. But really? Hate? No, there's no way. Quiet, I should be happy about. Yes, if wasn't for the fact that she totally out her character. _He stops himself by asking

"Why?" The question is no more than a whisper but she listen anyway. She lends more in the couch before answer.

"He let her hurt me" She moves her shoulders and he fells even more angry with Cora and Henry that he felt before. He was about to say something to her when she continues. "A father wouldn't had done that" She looks at him and meet his eyes " Would they?" She asks and he thinks that she is really waiting for a answer. He senses that now is the best time to tell her.

"No, Regina. A father, a real one, wouldn't let her hurt you" He return the look "But that was because he wasn't really your father"

Just as her previous declaration pauses him that takes a reaction from her

"What?" She asks resin her voice.

"Henry wasn't your father, at last not in blood" He keep looking at her as she stand up and starts to walk around the room.

"I am"

"No, you're lying" She turns to him "This is just more one of your trucks" He can see that she is angry and confuse but nothing in compares to what he already saw her being. Gives him hope.

"I am not lying, Regina" He's standing up too "And I am certainly not playing trucks or games with you" He steps close to her and grab her hand. He smile when she not pull away.

"You're my father?" Her voice is no more then a whisper and a single tear come out her left eye.

"Yes" He whisper back as he removes the tear from her face. She isn't backing away from him and he's much happy about it.

He takes her back to the couch and continued to hold her hands as he manage to sit both, side by side.

"But you manipulated me" She says with a innocence that he never saw in her and in this moment he fells love for her in his chest. He fells guilt too so he says that he's sorry and he mean it. She nods.

She doesn't know how to feel, she is actually feeling very little. Her daddy was not her daddy and he probably never love her because of that. Maybe that's the reason that he never stopped her mother. Her mother. Cora lye to her and never loved her. At last until a few weeks ago when her heart was back. And now that, Rumpelstiltskin was her real father. No, Henry was her father. _"A father, a real one, wouldn't let her hurt you" _ Rumpelstiltskin's words come right back to her mind. But again, Rumpelstiltskin hurt her too._ "He didn't know" _A voice speaks in her head. She is confused, totally amused that Gold still waiting for her to speak something.

''Could you..." She trailer of "Could you leave?" She finish and he feels the pain of her rejection.

"I need time to think about this. I need... I need speak with my mother. I... I need..." She keeps murmuring not really sure of what to do. She feels more broken than never. Her life was a lie.

"It's alright, Dearie" He says as he follows to the door "I moved lands to find my son, I'm not giving up on you" She looks at him from the couch as he turn and leave the house. He's the first person that says that to her and she finds herself hoping that he could be the first one to prove it too. She knows that she is in a dark place. If he would had tell her this yesterday she would had yell and break the house down. She would had make him leave and never come back. She is really broken this time. The evil queen was dead, but now, so was Regina.


	5. I wanna a mother

**Still don't own anything**

Cora was a mess. Indeed, love is weakness because never in her life she felt more weak. Rumpelstiltskin knew the truth. He knew that he's Regina's father. And worse, he was going to tell her right away. Regina is mad at Cora, she doesn't know why yet but doesn't chance the fact that she are. Cora don't know what to you.

Should she go in there and stop him? Or tell the truth herself? She wish now that she would had told Regina the truth before. She wish that her daughter can forgive her. She is close to her daughter's house now. She doesn't know if she should enter or even knock but she doesn't has to think hard because Regina is waiting for her by the door.

She looks... passive and for a moment Cora asks herself if Gold decide not to tell her. Her hopes fall as Regina speak.

"It's truth?" Is no more than a whisper and she doesn't need Regina to be more clear. She couldn't do nothing more than nods and plead with her eyes.

Regina says nothing. Gold left her house hours ago and she came with the terms of the situation. _I fuck don't care. _Was the last tough she had about the situation but now looking at her mother with such hope in her eyes she doesn't know what to do. Her mother lied to her. Again. _Is she ever going to stop?_

"Regina, please say something" Cora's voice sound broken. The most broken that Regina ever hear the older woman sound and even Regina felt nothing for the woman in front of her.

"You lied to me again. All my life I been living a lie. All my life I been in pain and it's all your fault" There's a pregnant pause. Non of then knowing how to approach each other.

Cora is hurt. Hurt and confuse. 'Cause Regina didn't sound angry, she was like a bad actor reading the scrip. It made her hurt even more. Angry? She could work with a angry Regina. A indifferent Regina? She wasn't so sure.

"You wanna know what is funny, mother?" Regina keep saying looking at her eyes "Is that if you look back, the two persons that hurt me the most was both of my parents" She finish with a laugh. A huge laugh and Cora just doesn't know how to react.

"What do you wanna me to do? Hum?" Regina says as she takes a step forward in Cora's directions.

"I wanna you to forgive me" Cora's whispers full the night. Regina just look at her mother. Head to toe.

"Just answer me this; Why?" Cora gave her a look so she completed "Why you would lie about Henry being my father?"

Say that hearing Regina calling Henry by his name didn't hurt would be a lie. Not that liked very much the man but in the end of the day he was Regina's father.

"Henry was a good man and I d..." She didn't get to complete

"A week man" Regina step more close to her. Now they're face to face and it is the first time in a long time that Cora don't see any trades of fear in her daughters eyes.

"A stupid, pathetic man" She pauses "Tell me, Cora, he knew that he wasn't my father or you lied to him too?"

Cora feel like she could die for the pain in hearing Regina calling her by her name.

"Yes, he knew" Is a whisper but Regina hears it clear and her theory is confirmed. Henry never love her right. He never stand up for her.

She feels like a hypocrite because of her son. Not so hers anymore. She shouldn't be judging but she can't help.

"Regina, listen, he loved you and it never matter..." It's her daughter's expression that made her try to defend Henry

"Save it" Is all Regina has to say. She turn around to enter the comfort of her house again when Cora's voice stop her.

"Am I ever going to fix this?" Regina stares at her, waiting. "Am I ever going to be your mother again?"

Regina takes a deep breath.''

"You never were a mother" Tears come to Cora's eyes "Learn to be a mother, a real one and then" another pause

"And then, come to me... Come to me and fight for me. Do not manipulate me" Regina enter her house and turn again

"Win me" And it the last thing she says before she closes her door.

**I know, no Rumple today but I felt like this conversation was necessary.**

**Hope you liked, let me know what your guys think.. Sorry for any mistakes, it's not a review chapter...**


	6. He got to see her growing

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Cora didn't know what to do so she just keep staring at her daughter's door for what it feels like hours. _"You never were a mother"_ Regina's words keep coming in her mind_. "Win me"_ How in the hell she was suppose to do that? How could she prove to be worth of her daughter's love? She is not naive, she know what she did with Regina back when she was heartless was nothing but cruel. She knows very well how she hurt her own daughter. That's was not what she intend when she take her heart out. She wanted power? Yes, she still do, but not like that. Not how it was. Not at that price.

She feels his magic before it even hits her and when it does she feels herself being trow in ground. She turns around just to see him getting close.

"You lied to me" His voice is calm and deeper. He tries to look at her eyes but it looks like she is looking everywhere but him.

"You never loved me" There's silence and he nods as if he gets a confirmation but she knows better.

"Yes, I did" She whispers as she try to get on her feet again. He makes no movies to help her.

"How? How you could possible love me if you lie to me? If you keep her from me? You keep a whole life from me! We could have been a family. We could have been happy" He says with sorrow. She's on her feet and they eyes lock up.

"I'm truly am sorry. I should had know bett..." She didn't get to finish

"YES, YOU SHOULD. YOU SHOULD HAD TOLD ME AND RUN WITH ME" He takes a deep breath before continues.

"Just tell me why"

"I loved you, so much that I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle with myself. I wanted love but I also wanted power"

"I could had give you both" He merely whispers and she doesn't know what to say because she knows that it is true.

"I am not gonna ask again, Dear. Why did you keep her from me?" Now he's barely holding down his anger.

"I, I don't know" Both of then take a deep breath.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Pardon?"

"When did you figure it out that you were pregnant? It was before or after that you toke you heart out?"

"I, I..."

"BEFORE OR AFTER?" He screams and he is surprise that Regina still didn't leave the house to know what was going on.

"before" It is just a whisper but he listen anyway and he controls himself to not kill her right then.

* * *

He wants do badly to break her neck, to crush her heart but he does nothing. He has to think about his daughter, to put her first and he is pretty sure that killing her mother, even if in his mind he would be doing her a favor, is not a good way to win her love so yes, he does nothing and after a long pauses he speaks again and it is like both of they hearts breaks as his words full the air.

"You hurt her"

She looks down and says nothing because there is nothing that she could say to make it better. She meet his eyes and then she nods. He takes a deep breath and she knows that she just pushed him to the break point. There's no turning back now.

"YOU HURT HER AND YOU MANIPULATED HER AND, AND, AND YOU GAVE MY DAUGHTER TO ANOTHER MAN" He screams with so much pain that it is obvious that of all of the things that he spoke this is what hurt him the must.

She wants to tell him that manipulated her too but she could not find the courage to stop him now and maybe he did saw in her because he feels the need to justified himself.

"I DIDN'T KNOW. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WAS MINE BUT YOU DID. NOT ONLY THAT SHE WAS MINE BUT THAT SHE WAS YOURS. HOW CORA? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

She tries to say that she was sorry. Truly sorry but she didn't get far as he speaks again, this time, with a whisper that if possible just breaks her heart a little more.

"She called him Daddy" He pauses "He got to see her growing"

It's tears that is in his eyes or Cora's hallucinating? She just wish she was.

"I'm sorry" She finally get to say it and she mean it.

"I know you are, Dearie. And that makes everything more sad because doesn't chance anything" He confess with sorrow in his voice. "It just does't"

"You made a choice back then. A choice that destroy all of us" He continues looking at her eyes "I am only hurting now, you are only hurting now"

He closes his eyes and let the truth of his words fall in the air between then.

"Regina's been hurting her entire life"

With that being said he turns his back to her and leaves without another word.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long. And I don't even know why...**

**Ok, hope you liked and I promise I am not going to take so long again.**

**Remember, English is not my first language so ignore any mistakes.**


	7. Mama

**Don't own anything.**

**So, I was thinking about what would I do with this history, I mean, I have no idea to where I want to go with this... **

**And I really need to find someone to pair Regina with... I need suggestions guys!**

**Ok, I'll let you read in peace now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina stood by her door for almost all the conversation that took place between Cora and Gold with absolute no idea of what to do. Should she go out there and scream with them? Should she send both away? Her mind was racing but she decide that she would let them scream with each other, who knows, maybe that would help with their... Relationship? If there is one.

It hurts immensely to know what Cora did. A part of her, of course, was saying that she was heartless and didn't know better but still. The other part was screaming 'betrayal'.

_"YOU HURT HER AND YOU MANIPULATED HER AND, AND, AND YOU GAVE MY DAUGHTER TO ANOTHER MAN"_

Her hand got cold with the Gold's screams "_You Hurt Her_" Indeed, Cora had hurt her, but so has he. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It didn't work and the reality finally hits her. Hard!

Rumpelstiltskin was her father.

Mr. Gold was her father.

She couldn't breath but she didn't care because the screams outside get louder again.

_"I DIDN'T KNOW. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WAS MINE BUT YOU DID. NOT ONLY THAT SHE WAS MINE BUT THAT SHE WAS YOURS. HOW CORA? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" _

He's defending her. _"That's good, it would be last that he could do. Using me to get his son back... I hope he's happy with him because he will get nothing from me"_

After a while, she couldn't hear anything anymore. Cautiously, she open the door just enough to see if they still outside. She saw no one. A breath of relieve escape her lips as she get inside. "I'm going take a shower and maybe sleep for three days" she murmurs to herself as she made her way to her room.

* * *

The last thing she was expecting when she left her bathroom was to see her mother sitting on her bed looking at the floor.

What was wrong with those people? She just want to sleep... She left a moan of frustration leave her mouth and Cora look at her.

"I am so sorry, Regina, I was thinking and I know what I did was wrong, very wrong, but you have to understand where I came from and that this is not..." She starts to ramble and Regina had to stop her.

"Stop" she whispers but Cora does't look that she hear the request

"that I didn't wanna love, but is just that I wanted power more and Rumplest..."

"Stop!" She said louder and this time Cora stop talking and looks at her so hopeful that almost hurt not just go there and hug her mother.

"I am so tired" she breaths "right now, I just wanna sleep"

"Of course, of course" Cora whispers back and moves to the left on the bed, leaving the right side to her. Was she really expecting that she would let her sleep in her bed? Who was she kidding? It was Cora, of course she was.

Regina takes a deep breath and as she makes her way to the bed she makes the mistake to look at Cora's eyes.

She passed so many years wanting the approval, the love of that woman. And now, here she was, with her mother looking at her in the exactly same way that she, herself, used to look at Cora. It brings tears to her eyes.

"Oh Dear, don't cry" That's it, Regina could't take anymore, she could't hurt her mother the way that her mother had hurt her. She could't deny the love that both of them wanted.

"Mama"

It's the only thing Regina says before jump in her mother's arms and starts to cry in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Cora keeps murmurs in her hair.

And for the first time since Regina can remember her mother was being a mom.

Her mother was holding her. Loving her.

_"Maybe, everything would be alright" _Was her last tough before she fell in a sleep without nightmares in her mother's arms.

* * *

**I know that is not big but for now it will have to do...**

**Remember that English is not my first language and I have no beta or whatever, so be nice!**

**Hope you guys liked.**


End file.
